Season 4
by WildGhost
Summary: We are all sad that the show is canceled so I decided to make my own season. I hope that you will like it and it's after a PP. Also I will write season 5 if I get 155 reviews. Join Danny in his new adventures!
1. The Big Movie EP 1

**I`m really sad because show is canceled, so, I decided to make a season 4 starting with The Big Movie. I hope you will like it and don`t forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don`t possess Danny Phantom**

~Episode 01~ The Big Movie

It has been one week since Danny reveled his secret identity and some people still weren't use to it (Valerie, Dash, Paulina, Kwan and Danny`s parents). The teachers decided that it would be time for the school to start up again by tomorrow because they were a little scared of Danny and they were making a special plan to help teach him.

But right now, Danny was walking with Tuck on the sidewalk.

"Danny, don't you find it a little strange that it has been more than a week since the disasteroid, and we haven't seen any ghosts?" Tuck asked, then he added, "And whole town is afraid of you expect Sam, Jazz and me."

"I know Tuck and that's why I'm scared," said Danny. Then he gasped and looked over at Tucker.

That's when the saw Sam running up to them saying, "DANNY! DANNY!"

"What is it Sam? You look like you were attacked by a ghost...Let me guess, Skulker, isn't it," Danny said.

Sam shook her head and answered, "No, Danny, I wasn't attacked by a ghost. I was walking by the movie theater when I saw a poster of a movie called 'The History of Phantom' and it has a picture of you in your ghost form!"

"Cool!" Danny and Tuck said in unison.

Sam glared at them and snapped, "No, this is not cool guys. What if we were spied on the whole time and now it will be shown to the whole world! And you do not want that the whole world to see this film." Sam then pulled out the picture of Danny and Tuck hugging each other in their sleep from her pocket, when they should have been studying the Purple-Back Gorilla.

"Ok, let's just find that movie and watch it before release it and see if it has any personal or embarrassing stuff. If so, then we will destroy all copies that they have," said Danny.

"Good plan Danny," Sam said, nodding.

Then Danny shouted, "Going Ghost" and one ring of blue-white light appeared, splitting into two. Then the two round rings spread across Danny's body, turning him into his ghost form. Then Danny took his friend's hands and flew away turning invisible.

* * *

><p>When they got to the multiplex cinema they took a copy of the movie and flew to Danny's house.<p>

"Ok, let's watch this baby," said Sam.

Then Danny put the movie in the player and turned it on. He sat down next to them and soon they found themselves, laughing and decided to destroy it because it had to many personal information.

They then flew back to the multiplex cinema, and on the way they were stopped by a group of kids wanting an autograph from Danny and his friends.

When they finally got to the cinema they were too late; the movie already started.

"Oh no!" Sam cried.

Tuck then added, "Sam, we still didn't loose the game." Then he said to Danny, "Danny, you should try to haunt the cinema and scare everyone away so you can get the film."

Danny looked at the Tucker and responded, "No Tuck. That is a really bad idea, and besides, the whole town is afraid of me." Then a blue mist escaped from Danny's mouth, causing him to shudder.

Tuck smirked and said, "Well, it looks like someone else has beaten you to it - if you were planning on haunting it at all."

"You know, you can now show the town that you are a hero, and during the fight you can destroy the movie. Afterwards, telling everyone that it was an accident," said Sam.

"That isn't a bad idea," said Danny. Then he hugged Sam, who gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Then Danny flew into hall and saw Skulker floating there in his metal suit and green fire hair.

"Hello Ghost child," Skulker said while everybody was screaming. Then Skulker sealed the doors.

"It will be nice that the people will be able to see how their hero dies," Skulker said. Then he shot Danny with a blast of ecto-energy.

"That won`t ever happen!" shouted Danny. Then he took a deep breath and opening his mouth, blasted his ghostly wail at Skulker, destroying the hunter's amour as well as all the copies of the movies.

When all this was over, Danny froze Skulker and sucked him into Fenton thermos. Everybody in the room was looking at him with fear in their eyes and reflected on their faces.

Danny looked at them. "Everybody hold hands!" he said. " And I will try to get everyone through the doors."

All the citizens were hesitant, but in the end were holding everyone had each others hand.

Danny then flew to them toward the wall, and turning intangible, phased through the wall with them.

Once everyone had passed through the doors, Sam and Tucker come up to Danny.

"Wow, that was fast," said Sam, giving Danny a smile.

"I know, and there are at least two explanations: either I'm getting stronger, or Skulker was being soft on me," said Danny.

"Well, it looks like we won`t find out today," said Tucker. Then everybody headed off their separate ways toward their homes.

**Ok, that is it for today. I hope that I don`t have to many spelling mistakes, LOL. I don't have any better way to tell this episode, so you will all need live with this one. The other episodes I hope will be better, but for now, good bye to everyone. Please tell me if you like the story, and please review. Thank you very much.**


	2. The Phantom Fever EP 2

**Ok, this is my second episode. Hope you`ll like it and I hope that will be longer. Don`t forget to review!**

~Episode 2~ The Phantom Fever

Danny woke up and he didn't feel well. But even with his condition, he managed to clamber down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning mom, dad and Jazz!" Danny greeted his family enthusiastically.

"Hello sweetie," Maddie greeted him. "I don`t feel so well" she said.

Jack then added, "same with me and Jazz."

"Hmmm..." Then Danny paused, confused as the strange feeling went away. "This is weird, I didn`t feel well when I woke up, but I`m fine now...I`m going to check on Sam and Tucker," Danny said.

Maddiw then added, "Ok, Danny, just be careful!"

"Ok, mom, I will try," Danny replied, then he turned to his alter-ego, Danny Phantom. Then he phased and flew through the ceiling.

Danny then flew to the Sam`s house first. When he got there, he phased through the wall and entered Sam`s room.

"Are you ok, Sam?" he asked her.

"What do you think? I`m still laying in my bed and have thermometer in my mouth," Sam said sarcasticly.

Danny nodded, then replied, "Do you know is Tucker's okay? And I`m asking you because my parents and Jazz are feeling the same way you are."

"I think the same way as others," she responded.

Danny then asked her, "How do you know?"

She smiled at him and turned on the TV. Putting on the news, which made them stare, shocked. The government has declared some sort of epidemic in Amity Park.

"Does this answer your question?" Sam asked.

"Pretty much. I`m going to my parents to help them make a cure, because it`s looks like I`m the only one who isn`t infected. I love you Sam." Then he kissed her on the lips and flew through the window.

"I love you too!" Sam murmured watching Danny as he flew away.

When Danny got home he shouted, "Mom, Dad! I`m home!"

That's wierd, Danny thinks to himself.

He then went down to the lab and saw his mom and dad lying on the floor.

Danny stares then starts to panic. Then. thinking quickly, he grabbed them and put them on some chairs.

Feeling their foreheads, he noticed that they were really hot. "They surely have a temperature," Danny murmured to himself and went up stairs, getting them tablets that calm down a fever.

Once he gave them the tablets, his parents started to stir and were well enough to be able to continue trying to create a cure.

"Danny, how that you are not sick?" asked Maddie.

Danny, shrugging, replied, "I don`t know, all that I know that two weeks ago, I was in the ghost zone. And a week later I was sick, but I`m fine now."

"Wait, what did you say?" Maddie asked rubbing her chin.

"What? I just told you."

"I know. You got sick two weeks ago, but healed last week?"

Danny nodded.

His mom gasped in surprise when Danny confirmed.

"So that is why ordinary tablets don`t have work, it`s because the virus isn't from human world, it's from ghost zone and human viruses aren't ghostly viruses."

Danny looked at her with concern before he asked, "Will you be ok?"

She looked at him and nodded. "I will be ok if I make a cure in time, otherwise, everyone with a ghostly virus will explode. All what you need to know that the ectoplasam in your blood was protecting you, so the virus was just a normal disease like for any ghost."

"Ok, so, what do you need for a cure?" Danny asked her rubbing his head.

His mom held out her hand to see his arm, and when he gave it to her, she took a sample of both his and her own blood, putting it under a microscope.

"It looks like I will need a little more of your blood since you are the only one except Vlad to have mixed blood and ectoplasm," she said.

"Ok, mom, you can take as much you need, as long as it doesn't kill me," Danny replied with a chuckle.

Maddie gave him a warm smile and took a little more of his blood.

Danny and parents then started working on the cure for three days as Jack and Maddie's body temperatures raised. They were just starting to look like they were going to die, very soon.

On the fourth day Danny tried to wake up his parents, but nothing happened. They had fainted.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up! You still didn't finished the cure!" Danny shouted and overshadow his mother in the hope that the virus would be expelled from her body, but there to no avail. Almost like he wasn't here.

Then he remembered Tucker`s colon. Flying to Tucker house, he got in and took it.

He got back and sprayed his mother, hoping that this would work. After few minutes, she was in the same position with a hardly detectable pulse. That was my last chance, Danny thought to himself. Then he get down on his knees and wept.

He looked up as he felt a warm hand was on his head.

"I`m ok sweetie. how did you find a cure?" Maddie asked in a gentle voice.

Danny was quiet for a moments, but he finally answered, "I remembered that Tucker`s colon might help because of the time when there were some deadly ghost insects that attack our school, and Tucker and I discovered that with his colon we could cast them out. So with this idea, I tried it with the virus and it appears to work!"

Mom looked Danny in surprise. "Can I borrow that colon so I can duplicate it?" she asked.

"Yes, sure, but you will need to bring it back after all this is finished," Danny said and Maddie gave him a smile.

Then she looked at the colon and found the ingredients. She was working as quickly as she could, and finished it barely on time. She then sprayed Jack and Jazz with it first. They were awake in just a few minutes.

She put the colon in a machine of some sort and asked, "Danny, can you sprayed the whole town with the colon?"

Danny give her a bizarre look and she continued, irritated, "Danny, I know that it stinks, and maybe more to you than humans, but what is better? To have a stinking town, or exploded people?"

"Fine, I will!" Danny said grumbled.

Maddie gave him a thank you as Danny took of with the colon and started to do his job.

He got back and ran to the ghost portal while the town stunk with the colon. His mother couldn't help but laugh at her son's reaction to the smell.

**This is it, the second episode, but it's not over. Some fans heard about a new character which would be in season four if it wasn't canceled. So, I have decided to put her in, and I think that we will see a more action. I hope you like it and tell me if you want me to go on. Please review! I love you all.**


	3. Next Jenn EP 3

**This is it, the third episode. I hope you will like it and now start reading, but don`t forget to review and tell me if you like te story.**

~Episode 03~ Next Jenn

School bell rang for the start of the school. _"Hello dear students, today we have a new studen. Please welcome Jennit McCall !" _said Mr. Lancer and the girl reply _"Call me just Jenn, if this is all right"._

_"Ok, Jenn, you can sit next to..." _Mr. Lancer sttoped, he didn`t want to send the innocent girl next to the ghost who can easly hurt her or his friends.

_"Excuse me Mr. Lancer, but can I seat next to the black-raven boy in the last bench" _asked Jenn. _"Well, if you want, why not?" _said Mr. Lancer in the fear for the such nice girl. While Jenn was approaching Sam whispered to Danny _"Is it just me have the feeling that Mr. Lancer didn`t want to put her near us?"_

_"Don`t worry Sam, I have that feeling too and that girl is seeming like she hiding something, but I can`t figured why. Oh, here she come Sam! Shhh!" _whisperd Danny to Sam and after two seconds she sit next to black-raven boy _"Hello! Whats your name?" _she asked and Danny looked her, _wait, she never didn`t hear for the Danny Fanton or Phantom, saviour of the Earth, this girl is weird, well she will hear about me eventually, _Danny thinks and then her voice weke him up from the thinking world _"Hello, is annybody in there, Earth to the boy, or I can just call you... Ghost Boy in case if you don`t have a name" _Jann said.

_"No, you can just call me Danny, Danny Fenton or Daniel Fenton" _Danny said in the suprise of the name Ghost Boy, but on Danny`s luck school bell rang for the end of class. After that first class, Danny run to the Sam. _"Sam, this new girl next to me is weird, she don`t know that I`m the half ghost who saved the Earth, but she gave me a nickname Ghost Boy" _Sam was just lookig at him and when she was ready to said something, Tucker come to them and said _"Hello lovebirds, what about are you talk?"_

_"We are talking about the new girl which sitting next to Danny" _Sam said as Tucker eys were looking like the teen year old boy _"Realy! How is she looking? Is she cute!" _Tucker asked with an excited voice and Danny reply _"Well, she has a brown hair in the ponytail, she is the same height as I and she were a pink shirt and blue jeans and pink thongs. I must say, she is realy hot!" _Sam then kicked Danny and leave because she has the fealing like she will kill Danny, _"What is whit her?" _Tucker asked and Danny just nodded with solders.

After school Danny and Tucker were looking for Sam, but they couldn`t finde her. _"It`s all my fault" _Danny said and then Jenn come to him and ask _ "What is your fault?" _Tucker just looked at her and he have a fealing like his heart will jump off his breast, _"Well, Sam and I got into the fight and now we can`t find her! Did you see it, she is the goth, the one whitch I whispered in the first class." _Danny was looking at her, like she is his last hope. _"No, the last and first time that I saw her is on the first class, but I can help you found her" _Jenn said and Danny was looking like he wants to dance, but he didn`t know why.

_"Hello, my laidy! My name is Tucker Foley and I was asking my self would you go out with me" _Tucker asked. _"TUCK! This isn`t the right moment!" _Danny glalerd at Tucker and Jann was laughed at them _"Haha, you two are like a cat and dog, Danny, don`t be so rush on him, he was just joking. I hope, please somebody tell me that he is joking!" _Tucker saw her expression and say _"Ok, if you want, I was just joking" _Tuck said and Jenn sighed in relief. _"Ok, now when we resolve this, CAN WE PLEASE GO SEARCHING FOR SAM! Jenn, because you are new in town, you and I will go around the school and Tuck will searching in the neighborhood, everyone good with this plan?" _said Danny. _"I`m good with this plan" _said Jenn and Tucker added _"So am I!"_

Danny and Jenn then went to the school and Tuck went to Sam`s house first, but in here house were just her parents who were waiting for her, then he went to the Fenton Works, but there isn`t any sign of life. When he got out of the house he saw a big shadow and then dissapeared and he even didn`t have time for screaming.

Meanwhile, Danny and Jenn were searching for Sam in the school. Suddenly the blue mist excapet from Danny`s mouth as Jenn`s _"What was that?" _they asked each other and Danny took a chanche to first make an excuse _"It`s nothing, I`m just cold, you?" _Jenn looked at him _"Same" _

Then they got to the doors and saw Sam, Tucker, Dani, his sister Jazz and Danny`s parents! _"MOM, DAD, SAM, TUCKER, JAZZ, DANI!" _Danny shouted and Jann said _"Danny, what ever happens today, I want you to know that I think that you are realy cute" _Danny blushed and then ghost with a white suit showed. _"Who ever you are let this people go or you will pay!" _Jenn shouted and Danny just looked at her with a quizzical expression, _how is she not affraid of him, he is a ghos for love of god, _Danny thinks to himself and then he saw the two white rings showed around the Jenn, then the rings splitet moving from each other and then dissapered leaving the girl whit snow-white hair in the ponytail, green eyes insead blue and the same jumpsuit as Dani`s except DP symbol she was having JM symbol. _"What?! You are the halfa?!" _Danny exclaimed. _"Wait, Danny! I can explain and please don`t tell anybody. Wait, how did you know that I`m the halfa? I`m the only one, nobody don`t know that name!" _said Jenn in hope that she won`t scare the boy and then she focused on the fight.

_"Well, Jenn!" _Danny continue _"It`s looks like you informations are out of date, there are more then one halfa!". __"How do you know Danny? You are just a kid!" _Jenn said and Danny reply _"That`s realy hurt my fealings! My parents are the one of the best ghost hunters, Sam, Tucker and I are hunting ghost just with a Fenton Termos thanks to me because..." _Danny stopped and then screamed _"GOING GHOST!" _Jenn then asked Danny _"What is contet of this short sentences, Danny?" _ she turned to Danny and she saw a white rings around his body, then they split and moving from each other and then dissapered leaving a snow-white hair, blue eys turned into spooky green and jumpsuit with a DP symbol. _"Need a hand?" _Danny asked with a big smile. _"How did you... No, when did you... How is this possible?!" _Jenn shouted in confusion, _"No, time to explain, first we kick Walker`s but, free my family and friends and then is time for questions!" _Danny said and Jenn added _"Then lets kick ghost`s but!" _Danny then reply _"I must to say, I like you now more then ever and pleas don`t tell Sam, but I think that you are way too cooler then she! And now, LETS GET THAT GHOST!" _

Jenn and Danny laughed. Then they both flew to Walker, Danny throw an ectoball on him, but no use, _"Jenn, get behind me!" _Danny shouted and Jenn get behind him. Danny then took a deep breath and relise his ghostly wail, then he took a Fenton Thermos and put him in and Jenn relise his family and friends and turn invisible. _"Mom, dad, Jazz, Sam and Tucker! Are you ok?" _ask Danny. _"We are ok, sweete!" _says mom. _"I`m so glad that everyone is ok! Now lets get home, I belive that we all are realy tired!" _said Danny and blinkec to the invisible Jenn.

**Ok, this is all for this episode, I hope you like it, please review and if you want more you all can read my first fan fict called First time in the ghost portal, it isn`t complite yet, but I will update him soon and there is one DxE one shoot. Ok, this is it, don`t forget to review and for those who can`t wait, (DON`T READ IF YOU DON`T WHANT TO KNOW) Vlad will be back more dangerous then ever, now all what I need is one answere for this two questions :**

**1) Do you want to see sad or happy ending for this 'season'?!**

**2) Do you want that after 'season 4' I make 'season 5'?!**

**There is enough time for thinking, so, don`t rush! I have ideas for at least three more 'episodes' and more! Bye.**


	4. New Halfa In Town EP 4

**Hi everyone! I`m back with a new chapter and I also looking somewhere far far away a beta reader, so if there is someone PLEASE HELP, I`M NOT REALY GOOD WITH EANGLISH! Thank you very much on help and before you all start reading, please tell me whitch kind of end of the storie you want:**

** a) Happy ending**

**b) Sad ending**

**c) Tragic ending**

**d) It`s looks like it`s all lost and then the true hero rises**

**e) I choose**

**Please answere me and you can said everything what are you want to see, no matter in whitch chapter. I`m traing to make this story (season) that everyone will like.**

~Episode 04~ New Halfa In Town

Danny and Jenn were walking down the street "So, Jenn, how long did you be a halfa?" Danny asked. Jenn looked at him "A few monts, it`s a long storie." Jenn said. "No problem, we have enough of time. My first questions how did you become a halfa?" Danny ask and loked to the sky, then he turned his head to Jenn. "Well.." she said nervousl and continue "I was living in GreenLand and my family and I didn`t get along. One day we got into fight and I ran from home, then after few days, I was passed with two men who had promised me a better life with one condition." Danny stopped her and ask "Whitch one?" he looled at her whit a blue puppy eyes. "They told me that they will enable me a better life if they can run some not dangerous experiments. I agrreded with them what was a big mistake." she told Danny. He just couldn`t belive and Jenn continue "I was forced to weare this jumsuit that you saw on me in my ghost form, just with a opposites colors, after I put on the jumpsuit, they told me that I must go into some big hole in the wall, it was pretty dark"

"Ghost portal" Danny added. "Ghost what?" Jenn asked and Danny told her again, but a little slower "Ghost portal" Danny stopped to her a next question or extension of Jenn`s long storie, but all what he get it was her fain view on him, he sighed. "It`s a portal to the ghost zone, a place full of ghosts who live there, except few, like you, Dani or me. Now can you please continue?" Danny ask. "Oh, yea" Jenn said and continue, "Then, after I get in the hole in the wall" Danny stopped her "Ghost portal!" tnen Jenn continue "Ok, ghost portal, someone of guys turn it on while I was in there. Then, there was a big gteen flash. I felt like..." Danny stopped her again "You felt like you was chopped on milion pices and put thogether again, the pain that you never felt in your life and you was also thinking like you was going to die" Danny lowered his head.

"How did you know Danny?!" Jenn asked and Danny reply "Because I become a halfa the same way as you, only diference is that my parents are ghost hunters. They build the ghost portal, but it didn`t work. My friends, Sam and Tucker, came to me for my 14th birthday. When my dad and mom went out of the house, I showed my friends the ghost portal, but they persuaded me to go into the ghost portal. I put on my new jumpsuit and went in the portal. When I saw that they put the on button insaide, I laughed and press it . After that, big green flash and you know the rest. Who were that guys that forced you to the ghost portal?" Danny finnaly ask.

"I don`t remember their names, I just remember that they wear a white suit" Jenn said to Danny. "Their names are Guys in White or GiW" Danny murmured and continue "They are a ghost hunters that actually can`t catch a ghost. I wonder, for what did they need a half ghost. I had a problems with them, they shoot first and ask questions later" Jenn looked at Danny "Well, that`s explains a lot" she said as they continued waking down the street. After few minits of hush, Danny ask her "Can I tell your secret to Sam and Tucker, they don`t remeber anything what happend last day"

"Why would you tell them, they will most likely thinking that I`m a freak" Jenn said and Danny answere her "No, they won`t, I`m the halfa just like you and become one just like you, the only differenc is that I`m a stronger and have a more experiences, besides, the almost whole world know my secret and before my big reveal, Sam, Tucket and Jazz was just know my seacret and they didn`t think that I`m a freak. So, I`m asking you once again, do you want that I tell your secret just to Sam and Tucker?" Jenn was thinking for a moment and said "You win, you can tell them, I just hope that few days later the world won`t know my secret!" Danny laughed and said "Ok and don`t worry, they will keep your secret as did they mine, but for now, do you want to fly with me, it`s not that everyday you found another halfa who will fly with me." Jenn didn`t say nothing, she just transformed in her ghost form, Danny was immediately know that this means yes. He then transformed into Danny Phantom and jumped into the air and tooked her hand. They were flying several minits until a green blast hit Danny

"What was that?!" Jenn cried as Danny turned around

"Skulker! What are you doing here?!" he said.

"Isn`t it obviously, I`m hunting you, Ghost Child and I also see that you found your companion" Skulker said.

"I`m not his companion!" Jenn defended herself as Danny throw an ecto ball on Skulker, it send him away in the air and Skulker lose his balance in the air. When he found his balance, Skulker throw a net on Danny and Jenn, then Danny was concentrated on his ecto energy leting it out what managed to brake out of net. "It`s looks like Jenn don`t know that trick and most likely how to throw ecto ball or something else like that" Danny told to himself and with his ice ray froze Skulker. After that,he flew to Jenn and free her. "Tnx" she said and Danny reply "No problem" Danny took out a Fenton Termos and suck in the Skulker "Wow, what was that?" Jenn ask and Danny answered "It`s a Fenton Termos and prevents the ghost energy to go out, so no ghost can`t escape. When I got home I will relise Skulker into the ghost zone.".

"Cool! How did you get it?" she ask.

"I took it from my mom and dad, but the funny thing is that they are the world leading ghost hunters and they can`t catch a ghost if it living in their home and I know that because I was living with them a one year, but they didn`t figure it out until now." Danny said and Jenn laughed.

"Danny! With who do you flying?!" Sam yeled. Danny look down and saw Sam, he flew to her and Jenn folowed him. "Well..." Danny murmured "She is... She is the halfa like me" Danny give Sam a nervous smile.

"What?!" Sam cried. "Don`t worry Sam, she is not going to attack me or try to kill me like froot loop. She is a friend." Danny said trying to calm down Sam and continued "She even help me to save you from Walker`s prision, but you don`t remenber, no one do and you know her!" then Danny and Jenn transformed to their human forms.

Sam gasped. "Wait, so, Jenn, you are the halfa?!" Sam ask. "Yes... Yes I am. Become the same way as Danny, but not in the same place" Jenn said and Danny added "The GIW pomise her a better life, but they caught her and performed an experiments on her. She was forced to go in the ghost portal and GIW turned it on so she become a halfa. I`M GOING TO KILL THEM!" Danny screamed at the end and his eyes turned glowing spoky green, "You won`t kill them if I do it before! Who are they dare to performed an experiments on the innconet girl!" Sam said with an angry voice. After few minits of talking Tucer come and ask "Why are you so angry and on who?"

"We are angry on the GIW, they captured the innocent girl promises her that she will have a better life and then they performed an lots and lots of painful experiments and at the end turned her into halfa, on her luck she managed to escepe" said Sam and Danny added "Will you help as to kill them?"

"Why not, they cause a lot of pain and trouble" TUcker said, after the talk Sam and Tucker went to their homes and Danny and Jenn staied a little longer. "So, where do you live and are we the only one that knows that you are the halfa?" Danny asks and Jenn answered "I`m for now living with my uncle and aunt with my two best friends and yes, they know my seacrt except my uncle and aunt, they will get an heart attack if they found out, they don`t love ghost and they also buy some wepons to caught them"

"Ouch, can I meet your friends?" Danny asks. "Yes, of course Danny!" Jenn said and blinked to him "When do you want to meet them?" Jenn ask and Danny answered "I don`t know, when it suits you?"

"In every time of the evefy day, if you want we can meet them right now, I see them now, they are not too far" Jenn said.

"No, tnx, maybe some another day" Danny said and run, then he turned invisible. _Huh, weird, _Jenn thinks for herself, then the two boy`s come to her.

"Hey, Jenn, who did you talk to?" the one of the boys ask Jenn and she answered "To one boy who is very special, his name is Danny and his parents and he are the ghost hunters, but his parents don`t know that he is hunting ghost`s behind their backs"

"I just don`t know, is this sad or funny, but please, Jenn, if he is a ghost hunter, he can hurt you or kill you and besides, do you remember our mission?" the other boy said and Jenn laughed a bit "Hahaha, don`t worry, he is not going to hurt me, I saw his fighting tehnique, he is dooging some attack of the ghost and capture it in the some kind of termos and then he relise them back from where did they came from. And no, I didn`t forgeter our mission to find Danny Phantom and I have very good track on him" she said, _I won`t tell them yet that I found Danny Phantom, _Jenn thinks to herself.

**Ok, this is it for today and if someone have a question, just ask. Fot the end, let me explain one thing. When Danny and Sam was talking about that they will kill the GIW, they were thinking to destroy their lab and career and I also have one sad message. My updates will go very, but very slow because I have lots and lots (x10000) of learning and I must to get my marks up, especially eanglish, chemistry and some other stuff. I will try to update one more chapter on my other story called Firts Time In the Ghost Portal. I hope you will like it.**


	5. The King Is Back Part 1 EP 5

**Hi everyone! I`m back with a new chapter (episode)! And before I start, I want to thank Pansychic27213 for being my beta reader, YOU ROCK!**

**And I bringin a good news! I found a time for writing, I can write in the midnight and one hour before and after the school, the bad news for me is that I will sleep overy alarm, but who cares, someone in my family will woke me up!**

**I`m in little hurry so... I will start writing!**

~Episode 5~ The King Is Back part 1

It was the weekend and Danny was sleeping after the patrolling that night.

Meanwhile, the postman from the Ghost Zone came to deliver a message to him. He came out of the portal which was now rebuilt.

"Is Danny Phantom living here?" the postman asked Jack, who was the only person in the lab.  
>Jack turned around and saw the ghost with a letter. "Yes... Danny lives here, I`m his father," Jack said in confusion without knowing whether he attack or leave the ghost alone.<p>

"Excellent! Make sure that Danny Phantom gets this letter. It`s a very important message from the Ghost Council," the ghost told Jack and gave him the letter with a little smile. Then the postman returned to the Ghost Zone again.

When the ghost left, Jack looked carefully at the letter, "Hmm, a letter from the Ghost Council for Danny? I wonder what it says," Jack murmured to himself and opened the envelope.  
>He carefully took out the letter and read it.<p>

After he read the letter, he gasped and put it back in the envelope. He took it with him as he ran up to the kitchen.

Jazz and Maddie were there. "Maddie! Jazz! You won`t believe this!" Jack screamed.  
>"What? What is it dear?" Maddie asked, and Jazz added "Relax mom, Dad was again talking to a ghost which was looking for Danny. I still can`t believe that dad isn`t used to it!"<br>No, it`s not the ghost this time! It`s this!" He shouted as quietly as he could as to not wake up Danny. Jack then showed them the letter in the white, black and green envelope.

"A letter?!" Jazz and Maddie asked in surprise, and he answered, "No, it`s not the letter! It`s what it says!" Then he pulled out the piece of paper with green ink and give it to Jazz and Maddie for them to read.

Jazz and Maddie paused because they were reading Danny's letter which wasn`t intended for them, and they knew that. It clearly said "ONLY FOR DANNY PHANTOM'S EYES," emand/em it was written with spectral green ink which you can only read it with the Fenton translator.

The girls gasped.

"We need to bring this letter to Danny now!" Jazz cried. Jack and Maddie nodded, and she ran upstairs to Danny's room.

When she came to Danny`s room, she saw that he was still sleeping. She put the envelope next to him.

One hour later

Danny woke up and saw the white-black-green envelope on his left side. "Huh, what is that?" he asked himself and carefully took the envelope. He turned it around and saw:

TO: DANNY PHANTOM

FROM: GHOST COUNCIL

"Huh, I wonder what it says" Danny said, pulled out the letter and started reading it out loud.

_"ONLY FOR DANNY PHANTOM'S EYES!_

_Dear Danny Phantom,_

_The Ghost Council come to the decision that you are the rightful owner of the Ghost King's Throne. This information was to be revealed to you on your 18th birthday, but a great evil has come to the Ghost Zone. Therefore, we must ask you to ascend to the throne early._

_Since your return of Pariah Dark to the Forever Sleep, you have received ownership of the throne. We did not believe you were ready at the time, and we still do not believe so now. Unfortunately, circumstances call for drastic measures._

_Danny Phantom, will you accept the responsibilities of the Ghost King's Throne and leadership over the Ghost Zone and all of its inhabitants? Do not fear; you will not yet have to live in the Ghost Zone. For now, you may resume your life. We will expect you at the Ghost Council meeting in one month's time._

_We will give you twenty-four hours to make your decision._

_From, The Ghost Council."_

"I`m The King of the Ghost Zone?! No, that can`t be right! But it has my name! It can`t be mistake, Danny thinks and then screams "WAIT! I`M GOING TO BECOME THE NEW GHOST KING!" He didn`t know whether to be happy or sad. He was in shock, and then Jazz came into his room.

"Danny, are you ok?" she asked.

He replied "I don`t think so... I don`t know what to do!" and continued "I don`t know what to do! I have one day to decide! Should I accept it or not?!"

Jazz looked at him and says "I don`t know Danny, I was in the Ghost Zone only once, and I don`t know any of their rules. You know what should you do? Take a walk, clear you mind, I`m sure that you will make a good decision!"

Danny looked at her and answered "Thanks, Jazz, but I think that I'll fly instead of walking." He then transformed.

"Ok, Danny. Promise me that you will be care-" Jazz was cut off as he turned intangible and flew through the wall. "I hate when he does that!" She murmured and went to the kitchen.

In the meantime, Danny was flying and thinking that he should he accept the throne. He knew that it will make him stronger, and that he will posses the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage. There were millions of thoughts in his head, and he thought that if he became the Ghost King, maybe he can change the Ghost Zone for the better.

After one hour of flying he decided to become the new Ghost King.

Then he flew to the lab and into the Ghost Zone to find Clockwork.

He went to the Time Ghost's tower and opened the doors. "Hello, Daniel. I was expecting that you would come," Clockwork said, as Danny floated closer.

"Hi, Clockwork! Listen, I`ve gotten the message from the Ghost Council and I decided-"Danny said, and Clockwork excitedly cut him off.

"And?! What did you decide?"

"I accept the throne!" Danny said, and Clockwork gave him a smile. His body shifted from the form of an old man to a young child.

"Good choice, Daniel. I will tell you decision to the other members of the Ghost Council. Wait for me here, I should be back soon."

**Uh-Oh, I have a writer block, it`s looks like you will need to be satisfied with half of it. **

**Bye my dear readers until next time!**


	6. The King Is Back Part 2 EP 6

**Ok, this is it, and can somebody please review?!**

**Also I want to thank elnine27 for giving me an idea.**

**I`m running out of ideas, you all my dear readers can send me an idea, I will be grateful, but for now, I think that after this chapter I will make one more and then the end.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-The last time-<strong>_

_"I accept the throne!" Danny said, and Clockwork gave him a smile. His body shifted from the form of an old man to a young child. "Good choice, Daniel. I will tell you decision to the other members of the Ghost Council. Wait for me here, I should be back soon."_

* * *

><p>~Episode 6~ The king is back part 2<p>

Clockwork came back. "Daniel, everything is agreed, your ceremony will start tomorrow afternoon. You have until midnight to decide who will be your queen, or you want a princess Dora" he said.

"Clockwork, I think that I already decided, I want Sam to be next to me" Danny told him and then continue "Also, how will I tell her?" he asked.

Clockwork looked at the young halfa, shifted from adult to old form and then answered "Easy, you must go and ask her, she will be a little shocked but she will accept, after all, I am a ghost of all time" he said.

"Thank you" Danny said to Clockwork, then gulped and fly away. "Everything is as it should be" Clockwork said when Danny left his tower.

When Danny got home, he flew straight to Sam and landed behind her house. He concentrated and then he made a special necklace with a heart from Sam. He made it with an ice that never melt. He then flew to her window and knocked.

Sam turned around to open the window, she already knew who was knocking. She open the window and Danny flew to her room and then transformed. "Hi Danny, what`s up? You look a bit stressed." she said.

"Yea, I know, this day is full of surprises. Listen , I have one big question to ask you." Danny replied and continue "Listen, Sam. Today, I got a letter in witch says that I`m the next king of the Ghost Zone and I was wondering...", Danny paused, "Sam Manson, do you want to be my queen?" he asked her and showing a necklace. "Oh, Danny, of course that I will be your queen" she said and then a two teen blushed a little. Danny smiled and then cried happily "Common then, lets get ready a little, the ceremony is tomorrow afternoon, don`t worry, the ghost will take care for all, all what we need to do is get enough sleep!"

They kissed each other on the lips, then Danny transformed and ready to flew away, but before he do that, he turned around to see Sam one more time and then fly away.

While Danny was sleeping, the ghosts in the Ghost Zone were set everything, all what they need to do is sent the invites to the other ghosts and Danny`s friends.

In the morning, when Danny`s friends were awake, they all saw the letter. Danny`s parents were a bit worried but also proud on their half ghost son. Jazz was smiling, Dani was really happy for her 'father', Valerie was socked, Jenn was surprised and Tucker couldn`t believe it that his friend will be king of the Ghost Zone and Sam will be the queen. Everyone got the same invites, there was a big picture of Danny in his ghost form wearing the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage, also wearing the king`s uniform and he was kissing Sam who was wearing a black princes dress, also on the invite was instructions where will they meet.

Danny and Sam were in the Ghost Zone before everybody was awake. "Wow, all this for one ceremony?" Danny asked Frostbite. "Indeed, but you will be the second king of the Ghost Zone, and you are also a rare species, there are just two more halfas in the existence as far we know" Frostbite answered and Danny give him a look what was said I-now-understand.

_Four hours latter_

Everything was on the place, and before few minutes the guests were starting to arrive. After ten minutes, Danny`s family and friends arrived. When they found the sits in the V.I.P department reserved only for Danny`s friends and family, they were searching for Danny and Sam.

After one hour, when everybody were here, the ceremony started. First came all members of the Ghost Council (Clockwork, Pandora and her sisters, Frostbite, Dora and few other ghosts that Danny never saw or hear in his life), after the members take their positions, Danny came in his ghost form wearing the king`s uniforme and the cape. Everyone were looking at him and Maddie started to cry "My baby boy is growing up!" she said while Danny was walking to the Ghost Council on the green carpet.

When he came to them they started to talking, after that they asked him a few questions:

"Danny Phantom, do you accept to be the next king of the Ghost Zone?"

"Yes"

"Will you follow our tradition?"

"Yes"

"Will you serve well to the all ghost in the Ghost Zone?"

"Yes"

"Will you protect the ones that can`t protect themself?"

"Yes"

"And the last one and one of more important questions! Will you allowed that power corrupt you?"

Danny stope for a moment because he remembered Dan, but he answered with no.

Then the Ghost Council continue.

"Danny Phantom, by the power given to as, we proclaim you the King of the Ghost Zone!"

Frostbite took the crown and ring, he put the crown on Danny`s head and the ring on his finger, then Clockwork given him a scepter with a red rubin on top.

"There will be a half hour brake and then will be the weading. Everyone clapped and Danny`s parents started to cry.

Danny went on the side with the Ghost Council who explained to him how to proclaim Sam to be his queen.

_After the brake_

Danny and the Ghost Council was now in their positions and Sam came in, she was wearing a black-purple queen dress and a necklace that Danny made for her. The Ghost Council started and the last they said was "You can now kiss the bride" both teens kissed and blushed a bit,then the Ghost Council left and Danny begin.

"Sam Manson! Do you accept to be my queen? Be next to me in my hardest moments? Keeping me from becoming evil? Help me when I must to decide a hard decision? And will you always give me a hope?"

"Of course my love!" she said and Danny took the crown witch was made from pure gold and it had a diamonds. He put it on het head and then they kissed again.

"Let the celebration begin!" Danny shouted and raised his scepter.

After the celebration which lasted six hours everyone went home except Danny and Sam who were helping to clean the mess.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this episode is finished and please review and give me some idea if you care for this story!<strong>


	7. New Life EP 7

**Hi everyone! I`m back with a new chapter! But first we go with reading I want to thank Frostbite711 for help with my grammar and other things and I want to thank again to elnine27 for giving m more ideas. YOU TWO ROCKS! And because of elnine27 this story will be longer. If somebody have an idea or want to see somethng in this story, please let me know.**

**_-Last time-_**

_After the celebration which lasted six hours everyone went home except Danny and Sam who were helping to clean the mess._

~Episode 07~ New Life

"Ok, I think that we are finished with cleaning, let's go home!" Danny told Sam, she nodded, and then Danny picked her up and they flew back into the human realm.

When Danny and Sam came back, they saw an interesting surprise. In front of the Ghost Portal were Sam`s parents, waiting her, they looked really mad.

"Do you know how much we worried about you? We were lucky that the Fentons told us that you were in the Ghost Zone with your 'boyfriend' who is half dead! And why are you two dressed like queen and king?" Sam`s mom asked and glared at the teens along with Sam`s father.

After a few seconds, a ghost that Danny and Sam had never seen before, jumped out of the portal and said, "Hello your majesty, I just wanted to congratulate on your ceremony and wedding!"

Danny glared at it until it realized what was happening. Then the ghost gave them a nervous smile and went back to the Ghost Zone.

"A ceremony?! A WEDDING?! And you two are dressed like king and queen! Please, kids tell as that this isn`t what we think," Sam`s dad shouted as he glared at the teens the in same way that his wife was.

"I`ll love to tell you that this isn`t the truth but it is. It`s a long story of how this all happened," Sam said. Then her parents took a seat on some chairs that were in the room. "So, start talking."

Danny sighed and started with the explanation.

After they explained everything, Sam`s parents were now a little less angry at their daughter, but were still worried about her safety.

* * *

><p>One week later<p>

Danny and Sam were on their way to the Ghost Council meeting. Sam was very glad that they were required to go, because her parents were driving her crazy!

Sam came over to Danny, who was waiting for her in front of the Ghost Portal.

"Why do we need to wear these stupid crown things anyway?" she asked.

"Because it shows other ghosts our authority and remember, you are not the one who needs to wear the Ring of Rage!" The teens laughed and went to the Ghost Council meeting in the Far Frozen's territory.

When they got to the snowy landscape of the Far Frozen, they went to the hall where the meeting was being held.

"Ahhh, The Great One and his queen! We were expecting you, come in, take a seat," Frostbite greeted them.

Danny took a seat and Sam down at a chair next to him. Now that the whole Ghost Council was sitting around the round table, waiting, Danny opened the meeting.

"I`m opening the first meeting of the Ghost Council," Danny said and pausing, asked,, "Ok, can somebody tell me about the great evil that will come? Because I still don`t have a clue."

"Patience, Daniel, first of all, we need to discuss about your new lair, you need to have one; after all you are the king," Clock Work said.

"Ok, then, who has any ideas?" Danny asked.

"Well, you have a lot of power and with a Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage, you can make a lair big as Earth. And on that note, what kind of lair do you want?" Pandora asked Danny.

Danny sat there, thinking until he came up with an idea. "What do you all say that I make a lair for the not so powerful ghosts where humans can live to? It will be great that people and ghosts know a little more about each other. There will be no killing, fights, experiments, scaring or haunting. Maybe like this, ghosts and humans will respect each other and by sharing both worlds, there will be peace! And my parents can make a defense system!" he suggested.

"Excellent idea!" said Frostbite.

Then Dora asked, "My lord, how are you planning on decorating it?"

"What do you think that we made it in some futuristic theme? I`m thinking that we should make it with five rings that will be connected by tunnels and every ring will have one specific purpose. In the middle will be mine and Sam's castle. The second ring will be houses for ghosts and humans. In the third ring will be the main town with all the things that big towns needs and have. In the forth ring there will be houses for those with royal origins and in fifth ring will be the hall for the meetings." Danny said. Then he asked "Ok, let's take a vote. Those in favor, please, raise your hand!"

Everyone in the room raised their hands.

"Ok, then it`s decided, we will make the city!"

"One more question" said Dora "What will you called your city?"

"Hmm, I don`t know. Sam, any suggestions?" Danny asked.

"What do you say about Phantom Utopia?" Sam suggested.

"Sounds good to me! The city will be called Phantom Utopia. Now, I believe that that theme is covered, can I hear something about the great evil?" he asked.

Clock Work was the one to answer, "Nobody knows what it is. When I look at the future all what I see is darkness; there are no living creatures in either of the worlds, There is... Just.. Darkness, everywhere... Nothing else... Everyone is scared. We hope that you might help us and I believe that now, you have given us a little hope of surviving: Phantom Utopia sounds great for protection."

Danny narrowed his eyes, knowing that Clock Work was hiding something, and so could everyone else, from hidden message in his voice.

Then Frostbite spoke "Clock Work, please, tell the Great One the whole story."

Clock Work sighed and continued, "You see Daniel, when you are looking into this darkness, you want to run, but before you realize what is happening, you disappear. We have already recorded several cases, some members are already missing, and several other ghosts are talking about it, they are saying that they were looking at it two kilometers away. They were scared, but they couldn`t move. They say that the feeling was worst then dying. And all what they saw was some dark shape with no end."

When Clock Work finished, Danny and Sam were staring at him with fear in their eyes. They didn`t know what to do and they still don`t have any idea about what or who is the Darkness, as the ghosts were calling it.

"Ok, I believe that this is enough for today. What does everyone say about going to help Great One to find the right spot for the city? Of course, helping him with whatever he needs." said Frostbite.

Nodds were exchanged and Danny said, "Great! I`m closing the first meeting of the Ghost Council," he stopped for a second before continuing, "Ok, let's start building! ...But there is a one little problem, I don`t know how to build a lair!"

"Oh, that is really easy - all you need to do is make a picture of the city in your head and then you must focus your all energy on it, after few moments the city will started slowly to appear," said Pandora, giving the instructions to Danny.

Then Dora asked, "Where will you build the city?"

"What do you all say about building the city in the center of the Ghost Zone?" Sam suggested.

"Well, it sounds good to me." Danny said, then he gave the signal to move on.

Once they got to the spot, Danny started following the instructions that Pandora had given him in the hall.

He was creating a picture of the whole city, it was hard because he must create the skeleton, theme, decor, castle and so on. After half an hour when he completed the picture, he started to focus his energy on it. After few minutes a shape of the city started to appear and after that the rest of the city.

When Danny was done, you could clearly see the city name, it said, 'Welcome to Phantom Utopia, the safest place to live."

"Great job Danny! It`s looks really nice!" Sam shouted happily and everyone clapped. After few minutes, they went to look the city inside to prepare everything for the opening ceremony.

"It looks awesome! I`m going to ask my dad to make a security system. Sam, you can stay in our new castle and prepare things. I'll be right back," Danny said, giving sam a swift kiss before flying to the portal that led to his parent's lab in the human realm.

**Ok, this is it my dear readers and don`t worry, I will make the description of the castel too and to the end of the story people and ghost will live together!**

**And for the end, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Strange Things EP 8

**Ok, here it is, new episode! Yeee! Soon, I will upload new storys, so look carefuly!**

~Episode 8~ Strange Things

Jack was down in the lab, working on his new, improved Fenton Bazooka. Then after a few minutes, the portal activated. Not looking at it, he said, "Hi Danny! So, how was it in the Ghost Zone?" He didn't get an answer, He turned around and froze. He was now looking at some strange black shape, full of darkness and evil. "What... What... What are you?" Jack asked, thinking that soon he will pee in his underwear. Jack didn`t get a response, just get unpleasant silence, but all that changed when he saw the portal activate again and Danny come through it.

"Hi dad! OH MY GOSH! WHAT IS HAPPENING!" Danny screamed when he saw the black shape floating in the air, with no face or anything and from the looks of it, it was ready to unleash some strange energy on Jack, like it was wanting to kill him. Not seconds later, Danny threw an ecto-blast at it, but it didn`t even effect him, "Ok, let`s see how are you deal with ice!" Danny shouted and threw an ice blast at it. He froze it in an ice cube and then hit it into a million parts. When the ice melted, strange black smoke came out and disappeared.

"What was that? Was it a ghost or something else? I've never sen a ghost like that before!" Danny said, floating next to his dad.

"Well, son, it showed on the Ghost Detector. I was thought that it was you, but then I turned around and saw it. I managed to take a small part as a sample. Let`s look at it," Jack said. He put it under the microscope and saw a strange black element. "I've never seen or heard of something like that," he said. "Danny, can you look at it? Maybe will you know?"

"Ok, dad, but I`m not sure that I will know what it is," Danny said and looked at the sample under the microscope.

"GET ME AWAY FROM IT!" Danny cried out as Jack pulled him away from the sample. "What just... happened?" Danny asked, and his dad looked at him with worried eyes.

"You... don`t remember?"

"Sorry, dad, but I have no clue. I just remember that I fought the strange black ghost, and I looked at the sample from it and from then on everything is... black." Danny said, and Jack began to think.

"Well, I think that it`s some kind of powerful ghost because, Danny, when did you looked over that sample, you didn`t just scream 'Get me away from it', you also murmured something like 'Please don`t kill me.' You were also saying things like 'Darkness is coming' and things in this strange language that I've never heard. It was like you translated the words," he told Danny, who gave him a 'what-are-you-talking-about' look.

"Sorry, dad, but I don`t remember anything. Didn`t I scream a few seconds ago, and then you pulled me away from microscope?"

"No, son... Well, one thing you have right, but... when I pulled you from the microscope, you were screaming for another five minutes, saying strange words in that other language."

"So, I was just talking and screaming for five minutes!?" Jack nodded. "Ok, thats odd and creepy too... Dad, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, son!"

"Ok, how should I put it... Oh, um. Listen, you know that I`m now the King of the Ghost Zone, and that one hour ago, I was at the Ghost Council meeting." Jack nodded and Danny contined "Well, they told me that I needed my own lair and that I could make one as big as Earth with the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire, so I made a city and now all that I need is a defense system. Could you make it?" Danny asks.

"Well, of course, son! All what I need to do is to see the city. When can we go? I`m free at any time," Jack said.

Danny replied, "Well, we can go now, if you want."

Jack gave Danny a big smile and went to the Specter Speeder. "Ok, son. Lead the way!" he said and turned on the Specter Speeder. Danny, still in his ghost form, gave him a signal that they were going. Quickly, he gave him a pair of Fenton Phones, "Fenton Phones? For what?" Jack asked.

Danny replied, "This way, we can communicate because I don`t know why, but I don`t like to be in the Specter Speeder."

Jack put the Fenton Phones in without arguement, and they entered the Ghost Zone.

"Wow, I can`t believe it. I`m actually in the Ghost Zone!" Jack said.

"Oh, believe it, Dad. You are!" Danny said, and they traveled to the Phantom Utopia in silence, Jack looked in all directions like a little kid. "Ok, Dad! We are here," Danny said and Jack gasped. It was a really, really big city under a glass dome. It also had buildings and towers. Some had a spike at the top. From the air, everything was blue, white and silver, and there was also a bit of black and green. You could also clearly see five rings of structures.

The ring in the middle was just one big castle, with few spikes on top. It was black and white. On the top of it was a black flag with the DP logo on it. In the second ring you could see millions of houses with lots of futuristic decorations. The third ring held lots of shops, supermarkets, a few big playgrounds, and lot of places for entertainment and fun. And of course it's not a city without its hospitals and fire brigades. The fourth ring was just for royal members, as one could see by the bigger and richer houses and decor. In the last ring was the hall for meetings. Every ring was connected with tunnels, and every ring was connected to the first ring and outside rings. When one walked through the tunnels, they could see fishes, swimming in the water, and light going through it like the sun`s rays. So tunnels looked full of life, and they had a perfect black-white floor.

Outside of the dome was one big road that lead to the Phantom Utopia, with the end of it between the second and third rings.

"Dad, you can put the Specter Speeder in the parking lot, next to the road? It`s not hard to miss," Danny told dad through the Fenton Phones while he was approaching.

When Jack parked the Specter Speeder, he saw that the city was bigger then he imagined. He gasped, and Danny knew what his dad was thinking. "Believe it, Dad. Welcome to Phantom Utopia. It was designed and made by me. Sam gave the name." Jack was still looking at the city, but he snapped from it when his son asked, "Dad? Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, son. I am. I just can`t believe it how big it is. I can see why Sam called it the Phantom Utopia. It`s just... beautiful. I can`t wait to see the inside. By the way, how big is it?"

"Six million kilometers, and mmore in the future, maybe even more," Danny answered like a torpedo. Wow, how do I know this? Never mind, Danny thought.

"Do you want to look it from the inside?" Danny asked, and Jack nodded, not knowing what else to do from excitement.

Danny and Jack went to the city, and near the front stood Frostbite, "Hi, Frostbite! Could you please show my dad the whole city? You know, for the security?" Danny asked.

"Of course, Great One," Frostbite said and went with Jack to show him the city, and Danny went to his and Sam's castle.

"Wow, Danny, the castle is great, and I love my bedroom. But could you please make me a map? Because I lost three times in it," Sam said.

"You like it?"

Of course I like it, Ghost Boy! My Ghost Boy."

Danny gave a big smile to Sam. "I`m glad you like it, Sam. do you want to stay here a little bit more? Oh, and also, Frostbite is showing my dad the city."

"Well, I like it here. It`s much better then at my place." Sam said.

"Ok, so, see you latter" Danny said and flew to the Human Realm, and Sam waved to him as he slowly left.

After Danny got to the Human Realm.

"Home sweet home," Danny said and flew through the window. emI wonder what Tucker is doing,/em Danny thought to himself and flew to City Hall.

When he got to Tuck's office, he again saw a black shape, much like the one that attacked his dad. He instinctively threw an ice blast at it and broke it into a million pieces. "Thanks, Danny!" Tucker said "How did you know how to kill it?"

"Well, it attacked my dad this morning, and I don`t think that this is some coincidence." Danny said.

"Well, I hope you will find out what is going soon because that black shape is... really scary, more than every ghost that I've heard of and more than the scariest movie on the planet!" Tuck told Danny. "I know Tuck. Ok, except the black shape everything here seems normal, I`m going to see Jenn" Danny said and flew through the window.

When he came near Jenn`s place, he heard some noise in her house. He turned invisible and flew into her house. He saw Jenn, crying and two boys shouted at her.

"Jenn, don`t make us to call our lord! You know what he will do to you," one of the boys said.

"So, you will tell us who Danny Phantom is?" the other boy said.

"No, I will never tell you! You are all evil!" Jenn cried, and Danny sighed in relief that Jenn wouldn`t tell his secret.

"Mark, Kurby, how could you betray me like this?" Jenn asked.

The boys answered, "Did you really think that this was true? That you were living in a perfect world?" One boy nodded, and the second added, "Wake up Jenn, the world isn`t a dream. Now tell us. WHO. IS. DANNY. PHANTOM!?" Then some girl showed in the shadows, but it was too dark to see who she was. Danny could see that she was tall like him and had long hair.

"Leave her. She won't tell us who Danny Phantom is if she knows that we going to kill him," she said.

"NOOO!" Jenn cried, and the boys and the girl laughed evilly.

"Who are they?" Danny asked himself very quietly, but realized that that was a big mistake because the girl asked "Who was that?"

Danny gulped and quickly flew off. "Stupid, stupid stupid! If I didn`t ask myself that, I could've helped Jenn! Sorry, Jenn, but who was that girl?" Danny said to himself, and then went to see Tucker to take him into the Ghost Zone.

**MUHAHAHA, I`m evil, right, but the true question is, what were those black shapes, why did they attack Jack and Tucker, who is that girl in the shadow and who the heck is Darkness!?**


	9. First Fight EP 9

**(A/n) Hello again everyone! Today you will witness the next chapter of the story, excited? If you are, good, nothing can't prepare you for what is coming next.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-The last time-<strong>_

_Danny gulped and quickly flew away. "Stupid, stupid stupid! If I didn`t ask myself that, I could've helped Jenn! Sorry, Jenn, but who was that girl?" Danny said to himself, and then went to see Tucker to take him into the Ghost Zone._

* * *

><p>~Chapter 9~ First Fight<p>

Danny arrived at the Tucker's place. "Tucker, are you home?"He shouted a bit while he was looking for him.

Use "arrived at the..." rather than "came to the"

He looked in the kitchen, living room and then finally his bedroom; there he saw Tucker, tied to his bed – with an apple in his mouth. Danny went over to free him.

"What happened to you?" Danny asked when he cast out the apple which was in Tucker's mouth.

"He is back and stronger then ever!" Tucker said, still pale and frightened, and Danny gasped; in that moment when Tucker said that, he knew who the Darkness was. He thenfreed Tucker's body from the bed and fled him to Fenton Work's.

They went into the lab.

"Wait for me in front of the portal. I still need to pick up mom and Valerie, and when we get to Phantom Utopia I will send someone to pick up your parents – after all, there is no safer place than the city!" Danny said and went to find his mom. First he went to the kitchen and saw two notes – one was terrifying and the other one was from his mom.

Danny looked at the first note and began to read it aloud.

"Phantom, prepare yourself for the end of the world!"

Danny gasped – he released the note from his hand and it descended to the floor.

"No! This cannot be happening!" he screamed.

He nearly forgot about the other note from his mom and so he slapped himself in the face.

"How could I forget about it?" He took his mom's note and also started to read it aloud.

"Danny, I went shopping with Jazz. Love you honey!"

Danny slapped himself in the face again – "How could I forget about Jazz?!"

Then, still in his ghost form, he flew to the shop, and when he arrived there, he turned invisible so that he wouldn't attract attention to himself. Then he turned intangible and passed through the roof.

He looked for his mom and sister for ten minutes.

When he finally found them, he saw that they were laughing and were having a lot of fun.

He was sad that he must ruin their fun, but he had to – for their own safety. He flew behind them and whispered in their ears.

"Psst, meet me outside of the shop..."

Mom and Jazz nodded – giving him a signal that they heardhim. He flew behind them so he could make sure that they wouldn't get hurt. When they got out, Danny turned visible again.

"Come with me," he said, "He is back – and stronger than ever!"

That was enough for mom and Jazz to know what was happening, and so they flew off to the lab.

"Ok, all I need to do is to pick up Valerie and then we can drive in the Specter Speeder to Phantom Utopia." He was about ready to get Valerie, but then he was stopped by his mom.

"Danny, if we are going to the city with the Specter Speeder, then where is it?" she asked and Danny looked around and then he realized that Specter Speeder wasn't in the lab. It was then that he remembered that his dad took it into the Ghost Zone.

"Ugh, okay, wait for me here until I bring Valerie, then I will call dad; he is working on the defense system. " He was about ready to fly away, but he was stopped again – this time by Tucker.

"Wait a minute, before you go, can you please tell me which city we're going to?" He asked.

Danny replied, "I will tell you later, now I must go." He then finally flew off to find Valerie, and when he did find her, he said to her the same thing that he told Tucker, mom and Jazz.

When he came home, he called his dad. After three rings, Jack answered the phone.

"Hi dad, it's Danny, can you please get back to the lab with the Specter Speeder?"

"Sorry, son, but I can't..." Jack said and Danny also heard the noise in the background.

"Why not and what is that noise?"

"I can't because the Speeder is destroyed, AND WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" Danny gasped and it was the last time that Danny heard his dad.

"What was that about? Is Jack ok?" Maddie asked, with worry all written over her face. Danny didn't know how to answer so he pushed aside the question.

"The Speeder is destroyed and the city is under attack, I must go, you four stay here!"

Jazz then grabbed him for his arm, "You are not going anywhere without me!" Everyone else agreed.

Danny sighed, "I don't have time for this! Grab the weapons and take each others' hands."

Everyone did what he told them. They took a lot of weapons, and then grabbed each other for their hands. They flew off to the Ghost Zone and on the way to the Phantom Utopia, Valerie asked, "HEY! Where is Danni?"

"I don't know, she flew off dramatically again, I only hope that she is safe..." Danny answered her and now everyone was paying attention to the city, which wasn't so beautiful like before – now half of it was on fire.

Danny landed in front of the castle.

"Run into the castle, you will be safe in there!" Danny said to them and they did like Danny told them.

When they opened the doors, Danny saw Sam and dad, safe. Then, Frostbite came and gave Danny the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage and he also gave him some sort of sword made of pure ectoplasm so it can only hurt other ghosts. When he went away, Danny was alone and soon surrounded by black shapes.

He got into a fighting position and then heard a familiar voice.

"Well, hello there...We haven't seen each other in quite some time..." Then someone shot him in the back, and Danny couldn't move.

He barely turned his head and he saw...

* * *

><p><strong>(An) MUHAHAHAHAHA! That was truly evil, right, just in a time of revealing the darkness! Then, who do you think that darkness is?**


	10. Danny's Final Hour EP 10

**(A/n) Hi everyone! Today is the big day. The day of revealing the darkness, excited? If you are, the better. And if someone didn't know what exactly happened to Jack in the last chapter, I will explain through some flashbacks or other things that will come. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-The last time- <strong>_

_"Well, hello there...We haven't seen each other in quite some time..." Then someone shot him in the back, and Danny couldn't move._

_He barely turned his head and he saw..._

* * *

><p>~Chapter 10~ Danny's Final Hour<p>

He saw a ghost with a hood on his head, it was wearing all black. He had some sort of crown, same as Danny, but instead of green, it was dark, with black fire coming out of it, on the middle of it was a white skull. The same thing is for the ring. The ghost had a dark aura, that smelled like a destruction and also since it was coming black smoke from it, looked like a black shape and also, around him were floating black shapes that attacked Jack and Tucker.

"Today you are really slow, what do you suppose that you took a one close look and see what did you done to me!" the voice said again without soul or humanity, it was just one, cold, hard voice that sounded like a death.

The ghost removed the hood and Danny saw Plasmius's face.

"So, you the one who is called Danny Phantom?" he asked with the same voice as earlier.

"How did you come back? Last time that somebody saw you you float deep into space!" Danny said with angry, but also tired voice, after that blast he didn't leave any strength.

"Considerably, I wouldn't say that I survived floating in the space, but I unlocked my full pontencionaI actually, it was really, easy!"

_*Flashback*_

I was floating, without food or water. I knew that I was going to die, but then, some black shapes showed, they were bringing me a crown and the ring. When I first looked at it, I was thinking that I imagined them that they were bringing me the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage, but when they got closer, I realized that it wasn't. They came to me and they told me that they are ghosts, from the other end of the Ghost Zone and that I'm chosen to be their new king, and they also told me that I have enough hatred for destruction and that their section of the Ghost Zone is getting power from it. They hoped that I will accept the Crown of Destruction and the Ring of Evil, but they warned me that all my humanity and good memories will be deleted, even memories of Danny Phantom. "Do you take the throne?" they asked and I accepted. When I put on the crown and the ring, it was like I was torn aside and that somebody took out all good in me, I passed out.

When I woke up, I was a week, then I witnessed two boys, walking, I drained all good in them and they became my minions, the same thing for the girl, but they lost memories of Danny Phantom too. Their names were Kurby, Mark and Paulina. All what did I need is a one girl that you don't know, I found Jenn, I turned her half ghost and deleted her memories too, but for some reason, she didn`t become my minion, so I felt her head with false memories. I brought her in Amity Park where Danny Phantom is offten saw to finds your identity, and she has done a great job. But I needed to torture her to tell me. And here we are, you on your knees!

_*Flashback ended*_

"So, Danny, ready for your death?!" Vlad asked.

"No! Never!" Danny stated. Ready to release his ghostly wail, but he was hit again and some of the black shapes bited him.

"Enjoy, in your final hour, Danny!" he sounded out and flew away. Then, everyone came around Danny, praying that he will be ok, but everyone had a feeling like he won`t make it. Soon, Frostbite came with first aid. He examined the bite, and you could tell that he was concerned. "It's looks like Danny is poisoned, he has still fourth-five minutes to live. The poison is attacking his core and DNA!" Frostbite said with terrifying voice, "There is only one cure, his DNA from another person, but we don`t know where is Dani" he said and others started to panic, they didn't know what do do.

"Danny! Come on! Wake up Ghost Boy!"

"Come on dude, wake up! Everyone here needs you. I need you!"

"Oh, it can`t be! My poor baby boy. My poor little baby, swear I will kill Vlad, but please, wake up!"

Instantly, from everyone's eyes started to slip-on tears, only Jack and Valerie stayed silent, they were just, stayed in silence.

Now, it was too late to find Dani, to Danny`s death was only five minutes left. At the last moment, he opened his eyes, "I love you all, " he said, with a weak, sad voice and closed his eyes for the last time that somebody saw it because his body vanished in the big, great, white light.

Everyone there started to cry, even ghosts that were near. Clockwork was worried for the future, he still held a feeling like Danny is alive, but he didn`t want to hope too much, maybe he is just missing him too much. Even some ghosts have a feelings.

No one knew, why did Danny`s body vanished in the white light, they were guessing that this is way how halfa or ghost die. No one saw or heard that ghost or halfa a died so they were considering that Danny IS probably dead, but they were wrong.

Soon, Vlad came back.

"YOU MONSTER! WHAT DID YOU DONE!" Maddie screamed.

At once everyone was aiming their weapons at Vlad, he raised his hand and weapon disappeared and showed behind him.

"HA! I got all of your weapons! Now, kneel in front of your new king!" Vlad demanded and everyone protested.

"I SAID! ON YOUR KNEES! Or I will destroy you and the Earth!" Now everyone was on their knees.

"Now, you have two choices, you can surrender and be my minions, or you can run and hide" he said. Jazz then saw some sort of Spectra Speeder, probably Vlad`s. She directed at it and everyone ran into got the wheel and turned it on and they flew to Earth to warn the others that Vlad is back...

* * *

><p>(<strong>An) So, I know that this chapter is odd, but don`t worry, it will all go to the better.**

***SPOILERS!* DO NOT READ FROM NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! Danny is not dead!**


	11. Never Lose Hope EP 11

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new episode, I hope you'll like it.**

~Episode 11~ Never Lose Hope

Few months later

The world was at the end, everything destroyed. Plasmius is stronger than every day. His minions, black shapes and a ghost from the black part of the Ghost Zone were walking free. There were left only twenty thousand people's who didn't surrounded or become his minions. They were hiding in the caves or a secret place, they also split into clans and the leader of every clan was a human with most experienced ghost hunters, the best of them were Maddie and Jack Fenton, with them were Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jenn and the Ghost Council.

They were planning a plan how to take out Plasmius once and for all.

"Jenn, can you still transform into your ghost form?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but I can try." then she focused on her ghost form, but nothing. "It seems like I can't, " she answered.

"Ok, this is bad, can somebody else use his ghost powers?" Jack asked and turned to the other ghosts and everyone said no. That got everybody were still strong, but even so, they had a little chance of surviving..

They knew that Plasmius's black shapes, minions or he will notice them soon, especially find them soon without Danny. If they break away or contact somebody from a cave to ask for help, they could be caught, so, it was too risTheir only hope was to stick around and prayed that they wouldn't be .

Two days later

The plan of the attack was over, but it fell into 'water' when a shape found them. They were fighting best as they can, but there were too many of them, shortly they were surrounded and no way to run. While shapes were taking them to their new king, they were thinking that there is no hope anymore, but soon, they felt that their strength came back, their hope was restored now and at the end, they felt some strong force of life. Soon, some white glow showed and they gasped. Shapes got into fighting position around them so the person, that was now standing in front of them couldn't see them. The fight started, it didn't even last five minutes before all thirty shadows were knocked out. The only one who was standing was DANNY!

"Hey, you all ok?" he asked, still turned back.

When him turn his head, he saw no one then his family and friends. "Mom? Dad? Sam, Tucker? Jenn, Valerie? Is this really you?" he asked and then they nodded at the same time, he hugged them, "I'm so glad that you are still alive" he said still hugging them

"Wow, you are really strong, can you now let go of us? I believe that you are crushing bones to everyone" Jenn said and Danny relished them and asked "Jann how did you escape?"

"Plasmius ordered his shape to kill me, but I was lucky that Mr. and Mrs. found me on time and free me" then she was cut down by Jack "But this few months, while you were gone and everybody thinking that you are dead, Plasmius taken over the world" and then when he finished, Maddie took over "Plasmius is now stronger than ever! He exterminated all good, the main source of power for most of ghosts. Every ghost that we know has lost his power."

"What brings me here, why didn't you lose your powers?" Valerie asked and instead Danny answered, Frostbite took a closer look at him. He saw that he was weak because humans couldn't see how different he was, except they could feel some kind of hope, strength , it's looks like The Great One unlocked his full pontencionaI and he don't need a power source, he is now one with his powers, but Plasmius unlocked his full pontencionaI by loosing all what makes him human, even some memories, in the other words, Plasmius is now a full ghost and The Great One is a ghost with emotions, making him still a halfa. The reason why did Danny unlocked his full pontencionaI is that he was sacrificing himself to protect the once he cares about."

"Ok, so, if Danny didn't die, why did he disappear?" Sam asked this time, you could clearly see that Danny didn`t have any idea how to answer, so Frosbite answered "It's looks like when he unlocked full potential, that he instinctively teleported somewhere safe and waited to recover until he will be strong enough to survive what will become in the future"

Danny looked at him with a surprising look, but he was also glad that he knew now why did he woke up in his castle in his own bedroom and he was also glad that now he knew why did he look different and why nobody notice (except ghosts).

"Ok, now, we have acastleiece of the puzzle left, dad, when did I call you last time, why connetion broke?" he asked.

"Well, when Vlad came, I was told that I need to go into the castel and soon I needefalls go tothe floorbathroom, soon you call and mobile fall out of my hand into the toilet"

Now, everyone gives him a look 'how-could-you-do-that' and then, everyone fall onto floor from laughing.

**Ok, this is the end of 11 chapter, in the next chapter you will see how is Danny's new form looks and more. Bye until next time! I love you all! And sorry everyonevif there is more errors then in the other chapter, but I'm soooooo tired.**


	12. A Good Man Goes To War EP 12

**(A/n) Hi everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! But, I must warn you, this chapter almoust made me cry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, name of the chapter and something that is written like this (if I do own this things, I would be a god) **

~Episode 12~ A Good Man Goes To War

Few days later

Danny and others made a new attacking plan, everything is over until Danny noticed that something is missing. He looked around and saw that Jazz is missing. "Hey! Where is Jay?" he asked, everybody looked to the ground, not giving him an answer, he asked again, but nothing.

This got him really angry and now, for the first time, he used his title.

"By the name of the king! I'm ordering you to tell me where is Jazz!" he turned to the Ghost Council and ghosts looked each other, asking each other who will answere, Clockwork sighed, "Well, you see, on the first day of attack, Plasmius tooked her. Now, we don't know is she alive or is she become his minion or servant. We want to save her so we made this plan attack, if we beat Plasmius, then everything should back to the way it was" he answered. Danny looked at everyone, he couldn't belive, no one told him about this, they lied him about his sister. "Why no one didn't tell me about it? Why are we waiting anyway! I'M HERE! LET'S GO!" Danny shouted, ready to fly away, but Sam sttoped him. "Wait, you can't go wihout help. You will die if you go alone. We have a plan, we have a knowledge, please, stay with the plan" she said and Danny sighed, "Fine" he said.

"Good, prepare yourself for the battle of your lives!" Jack said and Maddie continue "Danny, go with a Frostbite and train! Others! Prepare yourself for the diversion"

"Ok, mom! You heard her! Let's go!" Danny shouted and they do what Maddie told them.

"Sam, Jenn and Tucker. You three go and find all weakness of Plasmius's castel and his weakness too" they molded.

"Valerie, Jack and me. We are going to build and look over the weapons" Maddie said and everyone got to ther assignments.

Other day

Everyone was ready, they took the weapons and went to Plasmius castel. They walked three hours. They supposed that Plasmius know that they are coming because his black shapes were everywhere.

After three and half hour, they've got to their destination. They saw a big, black castel, surrounded by millions ghosts and black shapes from dark part of the Ghost Zone.

"Ok, how will we pass through them?" Danny asks.

"We won't, you will" Jack told Danny and Frostbite was holding a Crown Of Fire and Ring Of Rage that he just now gave him. "Here, when you teleported, you left this behind and I picked it up" Frostbite said "And I belive that Jenn want to give you something too" he added, looking at Jenn.

"Here, I took this from Plasmius. It's a very powerful weapon!" she said giving him a green sword maded from pure ectoplasam from the core of the ghost. Danny tooked the sword and it begin to glow and around it was a green fire. Now, with a crown, ring and sword, Danny transformed into his ghost form, but, he was different.

His spooky, green eyes weren't green anymore, they were white and you could crealy see a big, white-yellow light coming from him and also around him was a big white aura. Who was near him could sense a new hope, beggining, happiness, in another words, life. If somebody saw him for the first time he could think that he is an angel, but the ones who know him, they will said that he just unlocked his full pontencional.

"Wow, I feel... Different and... Stronger and powerful then before!" Danny said and Sam added "And you look diferen too."

Danny looked her and then himself, he noticed that he IS looking different.

"Wow, I'm looking like someone just painted me in black and white"

"So what, you look beautiful!" Jenn said, Sam glared a bit on her and Valerie agreed with her.

Others could just say wow, but really, wow.

"Can now everybody stop staring at me and go to save the world, at least what left from it" Danny said and everybody nodded taking their positions.

"Ok, here is the plan. Ghost Council, except Frostbite will make a diversion and then Danny will come in front of them and relise hos ghostly wail" Jenn said and Sam continue "I belive, when every shade and ghost will be in one place and Danny relise his ghostly wail, castlecastles will be defensive and all what we need to do is to beat Plasmius." she said.

Few minutes later

Ghost Council made a diversion and now, every shade and ghost was in front of them, ready to kill them, but then, from nowhere, Danny showed and leaned in front them relising his ghostly wail. After few moments, castel was wihout guards, everyone runed inside of it, but they forget about minions. They fought the best they could, trying not to hurt peoples. Soon, Plasmius showed. "YOU ALIVE! But how! I killed you! You shouldn't be here!" he shouted in suprised eaying Danny's new look and now everyone had sense "I see that I'm not the onlyone that unlocked full pontencionaI." he said and Danny flew to him and a big battle between good and evil began.

Deamons run, when a good man goes to war, friendship dies and true love lies.

Jenn was attacked by her friends, Kurby and Mark, Valerie was attacked by her father and Paulina, Sam and Tucker were attacked by their parents and ghosts, Maddie and Jack by strangers.

Danny battled Plasmius and won,.but didn't beat him because he ran like a scary baby.

The battle is won but Jazz disappeared and everybody was still under a mind control.

"Okay! Let's find Jazz! She must be around somewhere!" Danny shouted and everyone splited.

They were searching three hourse and found some disturbing rooms. The searching was over when Maddie screamed. They heard her and run to her. They got into some dark, dusty room, with a spikes in the wall and first thing that they noticed was Jazz's body, dead, on the floor.

When Danny saw her, he runed to her to check her pulse, but nothing, her body was still warm so everyone guessed that she was murdered before few minutes.

"Oh, Jazz's! Why? Why you?! Why you...! My poor little girl!" Maddie cried, putting hands on her face and burst into tears, eventually, she fall on her knees like Jack, who blamed himself "If I wasn't obsessed with ghost... This would never happen! Jazz wouldn't die. Danny wouldn't be called a freak because us and he wouldn't be that thing that he is now"

Everyone looked the ground and stayed silent, Danny didn`t said nothing, he just cry like never before, he even accidentally relised his ghostly wail few times.

"No! How could this happened? If I just knew that you are trapped her, I would come and rescue you!" he finnaly said something, his tears falling on her body.

Danny turned his head to Jack, knowing that all this is his fault.

"YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU WASN'T BE SO STUPID WE WOULD NEVER BE IN THIS PLACE!" he shouted now more angrily then sad, he was approaching to him swinging his sword, ready to kill, but he was stopped by everyone that cried "No! Danny! Don't do this!" but it didn't have any effect until Sam got behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder "Danny, are you sure you want to do this? You aleardy lost one member in your family, are you sure you want to lose another?" she asked softly. Danny turned to her and looked her in her deep, purple eyes and she looked in his pure white, still feeling hope and life. Danny tooked few steps backwards, he put his sword, crown and ring down.

"What did I wanted to do! I'm... I'm... I'm a monster..." he said disappointed. He flew away leaving everybody behind him, but if he stayed a little longer, he would see a one, big miracle that just happened...

**Ok, this is it for today. Sorry for grammar and spelling errors, but I don't have time to look over the chapter. I'm really hurry because I need to study, but I also didn't want that you all need to wait. THIS SEASON STILL ISN'T OVER! **

**PS. When I'm done with this season, I will write an award ceremony and wrote everyone that I want to thank and I heard that Danny will come too!**


	13. Unexpected Visit EP 13

**(A/n) YEEES! I finally updated it, I was thinking to update yesterday, but I was too tired to finnish a story. I already uploaded this chapter, but I didn't like it very much, so I decided to change it a bit, I will upload that delited chapter after the award ceremony.**

* * *

><p>~Episode 13~ Unexpected Visit<p>

Danny flew far away, he still couldn't stop thinking about what he almoust do, he almoust kill his father just with a one blast.

He run away just because he didn't want to hurt someone.

After three hours of flight, he came into town called New York, then he leaned because he was really exhausted.

There was a one small, wooden bench. He transformed into his human half and sit on it, then he put his hands over his face to hide it. On his luck, it was Sunday and it was gloomy, raining day, everyone was at home except one old couple. They were walking and saw a boy, with his hands over his face, you could crealy say that something is bugging him. They were asking each other why is that boy all alone, wihout his family and friends, but that got them thinking, what if his friends and family died in the time of darkness, that ended yesterday when Danny Phantom beat up Plasmius.

The couple were sixty years old and they feel sorry for the boy. They get close to him, "Hi, what's the problem little boy?" the old woman asked him softy and tapped him on the shoulder and Danny raised his head. The couple saw no one other then the face of Danny Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom. The couple gasped when they saw him. "Danny!?" they asked in the same voice, suprised.

"What, what is it?" Danny asked.

"Is this... Is this really you?" old man asked and Danny nodded.

"What happened to you? Shouldn't you need to be in Amity? With Jack, Maddie, your sister Jazz and friends?"

"Why do you even care? I just want to be left alone..."

"But why?"

"Because... Because... It's my punishment, I deserve to be left alone, away from everyone..."

"That's nonsense, no one should be left behind, no matter what..."

"Come with us, Danny" a old woman told him with a soft voice. Danny stood up, they all walked to the couple's house.

When Danny saw the house, it remained him to his, just wihout the opp center.

The couple gesture to Danny to come in, they served him a cookies and after few minutes of silence. "So... can you please tell me your names"

"Of course, I'm Melissa Fenton and this is my husband, Bob Fenton, but I like to call him a Bobbie"

"Wait? Your last name is a Fenton? So, it's means that you are my, grandparents?"

Bob and Melissa nodded.

"Wait, you never heard the history of our family?" Bob asked.

"No, I didn't, all what I know is that my mom and dad are obsessed with ghosts"

"Well, then, my dear boy, how old are you now?"

"I turned fifteen two months after the Disasteorid"

"Well, then I think that you are ready, Bobbie, will you please tell a Danny a legend about Fenton family, you know, how did we become a ghost hunters"

"Yes, of course" he said and then, he started a story,

"You see, many, many years ago, there was one man, his name was Richard Fenton. One day, he was walking down the street and saw one beautiful women, she had a long, black hair and deep, sky blue eye and she also wore a long, blue dress. She smelled on roses. On the first day they meet, they knew that they were meant one for each other, her name was Elizabeth. When they meet each other a bit better, they fall in love and Richard, didn't knew her dark seacret. After three years of their wedding day, Richard discovered her secret.

It was that night, when they were attacked by something, a ghost, to be precise. They were fighting the best they could, but it was hard wihout weapons and skills. When everything seemed doomed, around Elizabeth showed a two white rings turning her into ghost. She was fighting hard, no matter what, Richard still loved her, but, at the end she died, leaving behind her child. It was that day when family Fenton becomes a ghost hunters. It passed generation after generation, but what they don't know is that the Elizabeth DNA is also passed from the generation to generation, but the DNA wasn't active because the DNA need to be fused with ectoplasam to active it, but I don't think on the small amount, it need to be a one huge amount of ectoplasam" Bob finished the legend, that was actually true. Danny gived him just an empty views, he had so many questions and didn't know from where to begin.

"Well, don't you want to ask as something, when I heard the story I had millions of questions" Melissa told Danny who was still a bit in the shock.

"Ok... My first question is why my dad or mom didn't tell me a story?" he asked.

"The first one who knows the story is a child in Fenton family when he or she turn fifteen and when he or she found a love of his life she or he can decide will he tell a seacret, but it passed so many generations that the story turned into legend. Your parents don't know because we couldn't tell Jack and because he don't know, your mother don't know"

"Ok... Then, why my sister don't know and why didn't you tell Jack the story?"

Richard sighed, "Because we were watching him since he was eight and he was too obsessed, we couldn't let him to know the story, we just tough him the basic. The reason why we didn't tell Jazz because it would be easier if we told you at once, but since you are already here, we thought that it would be the best if you know now"

Danny node to show them that he understand.

"What do you mean by thought him a basic? You want to tell me that there is more?" he asked.

Richard sighed "We didn't tell him what will happen if he exposes himself with huge amount of ectoplasam, but we belive that you aleardy know"

"Wait, you two knew that I'm..."

"Yes"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out, we knew even before Desastorid"

"How?"

"We saw you in the newspaper and if you replace white hair with black and green eyes with blue and you got Danny Fenton"

"Huh, so, one more question, you say that you can't become halfa wihout halfa DNA, then, how did Plasmius become one?"

"He isn't a halfa"

"He is not!? Then, what is he?"

"He is a full ghost who is trying to fit in with humans, he is really similar to halfa, but he is not because halfa won't allow that he is controlled by his own obsession"

"Wait, I have the obsession too?"

Melissa and Richard nodded, "You are much more a ghost then human then you think" after Melissa said that, you could hear a loud terrified scream.

Danny ran to the window and he saw a fight between...

* * *

><p><strong>(An) MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH, evil cliffy! Was it evil, I hope it was! So... Do you like it? Sorry abouthe errorsrs, but seriously, on what do I look like? A dictionary?**

**PS. I have a dictionary, but I never use it, it easier with google translator.**


	14. Never Give Up EP 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom because if I do, this story would come alive.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Last time-<strong>_

_"Wait, I have the obsession too?"_

_Melissa and Richard nodded, "You are much more a ghost then human then you think" after Melissa said that, you could hear a loud terrified scream._

_Danny ran to the window and he saw a fight between..._

* * *

><p>~Episode 14~ Never Give Up<p>

* * *

><p>Plasmius and JAZZ?<p>

He saw her running, no, wait, flying and trying to escape from Plasmius.

_I need to do something,_ Danny thought and turned his head to his grandparents, „Go" they say softly and he transformed into his ghost half amd passhed through the walls to help his sister who now had a blue hair like sea, spooky green eyes and black and white jumpsuit without any logo on it.

When Danny saw her, he knew what happened. He turned invisible and flew behind Vlad, he fired an ecto blast in his back that got him flying into the building. „Well, well, isn't that Daniel. Come out, come out where ever you are" he said, waited for a few moments and fired some black blast that hit Danny, he screamed and fall on the ground.

"DANNY!" Jazz screamed, kicking Plasmius in the back, but he caught her hand and then send some electricty into her body. Danny saw that and managed to find his sthrange, his body started to produce a big, yellow-white light which was coming out of him, his eyes also turned white, he was looking the same when he last time put a Crown of Fire, the Ring of Rage and took the sword that Jenn gave him. The only difference was that now his jumpsuit changed color from black and white to gold and white. He didn't know how did he changed if when he threw the crown, ring and sword he turned to his normal self.

He was still very weak, but anyway, he decided to attack Plasmius and help Jazz. He flew to him, his hands started to glow pure white light, but bur before he had a time to throw a blast, Plasmius grab him for a nick. Danny started to scream but then, it came another blast, when Plasmius saw it, it was already too late to stop or forged it, instead, the black blast shoot him into face, Danny falls onto the ground with Jazz too. He turned his head and saw a boy on the building with black, spike hair, black T-shirt with red strips and blue jeans.

"Leave them alone!" he shouted, throwing another, black blast at Vlad and then he runs to Danny and Jazz, "You two ok? Can you run or fly in your cases" he asked.

"I've been better"

"And I died, well, half because of you"

WAIT! You kill her!?" the boy asked, charging the black blast.

"No, he didn't kill me. He actually saved me"

"Oh, good job. Now, we must go, Vlad could wake up any minute!" the boy said.

"Good point, " Danny said, grabbed Jazz and the mysterious boy, then, he flew away. At the entry of Amity Park, he stopped and leaned softly on the ground, not making even a sound.

"Danny? What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"I-I can`t go"

"Yes, you can! I heard what happened, it wasn't your fault."

T"But, I wanted to do it, I almoust do it, if did I blast him just one time, he would now fly in the Ghost Zone" Danny said, ok, maybe not from what did I hear, he thought

"Ah, Jazz, right?" the boy asked and she nodded, "Give Danny some time and space, I'm sure that he will be back soon to you" boy said and Jazz glanced at the boys.

"Ok... If is thist that you are saying, then I'm expecting Danny to come back this month." she said and went home.

Danny turned to the boy, "Tnx... What is your name?"

"James, and yours is Danny Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom, right? I'm asking because of your new look, you look so different, like an angle."

"Yes, so, how could you blast Plasmius?"

"Oh, ummm... You see... My dad is... A ghost"

"Please, don't kidding, your dad is..."

"A ghost"

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, and my mom is dead now"

"Poor you, who is your dad and how did you mom died?"

"Some things are better left unspoken" Jams said.

"Ok, so, you are a ghost or a halfa?"

"A halfa"

"Cool, can I see your ghost form?"

"Yes, I think" then James transformed, he had a white spike hair, white jumpsuit with black hood and the red cape, his eyes also glowing red.

"You look kinda familiar"

James gulped, "Huh, who knows, maybe you saw me once and didn't pay attention."

"Possible"

The boys laughed, but they stopped when they saw a black smoke coming from Amity Park and soon, they heard screams.

"I wonder what is that"

"Me too"

"Let's check it out" Danny said, still in his new ghost form flew to the smoke with James behind him.

When they got there, they saw no one then Plasmius, destroying the city. Danny and James turned visible,

"Hey! Fruit loop! Didn't you get your lesson last time?!" Danny shouted.

"Well, well, isn't that young Daniel and I would be rude if I won't say hello to my son"

" . .SON!" James shouted and Plasmius smirked, "Hello, son! And we will be side by side and together we will rule!" Plasmius shouted and finished with an evil laugh.

"I am nothing like you! You turned me into this monster!

Killed my mother! Torture me! You are not my father and I am NOT your son!" James shouted and Danny gived him a blind looks. He decided to shoot Plasmius first and ask questions later. Jame throws the first blast, but Vlad shield himself. Danny's hands started to glow white and white energy also started to coming out of his white eyes. He throws the punch, Plasmius shield himself, but the blast passed the shield like it wasn't there and hit him in the face.

"How?" he say, with a little weaker voice then before.

"You don't need to know everything" he said, "James, go behind me and cover your ears"

"Ok"

"Ok, Plasmius, you asked this" Danny said and relised his ghostly wail that echoed, but now, green waves are now white making the wail stronger. Plasmius passed out, not transforming into his human half, he lost it how did he lost his humanity or whant left of it.

"Wow! That was awesome!" James got closer, "Did you, you know"

"No, I didn't didn, I'm not a killer and I will never be. He just passed out"

James gived him a big smile, "That is what did I looking for!"

"What did you look for?"

"This words, I'm not a killer and I will never be, it means that you won't kill anybody, so what, from what I saw and heard today. Your sister died, but you somehow without knowing brought her to life, but because you didn't know, you was angry on that event and wanted to take out that sadness and anger on someone who felt is it and it's looks like it's all your dad's fault."

"Ok, but I can't go back, I can't look at their eyes, what if they won't forgive me?"

"Trust me, they will, they understand"

"Ok, I will trust you if you tell me, how can you be Plasmius's son?"

"To be honest, even I don't know. I never meet him until a few weeks after Disateroid, he killed my mother and blasted me with some black energy turning me into this. After that he trained me, told me what I am. He wanted my trust that I never gave him. I heard his plan how will he kill you, he even ask me to tell your secret identity, but I never told him. Then he tortured me and one night, when I got the chance, I run away"

"I must say, I'm not surprised what Plasmius done" Danny said and with that he went with James to Plasmius to bring him into Fenton's Work and to suck him into termos and gived him to Clockwork or lock him in so his parents can run test and experiments on him. When they got closer, Plasmius eyes opened, "You fools" he said and Danny threw another white blast and Plasmius again passed out.

James helped Danny to drag him to Fenton's Work,

"I must to say something, Danny"

"So, say it"

"If you wasn't around I could never stood up for myself, when I'm near you I'm feeling some hope and life, new beginning"

Danny gived him a smile, "Yes, you are not the first one"

He said and they continue to walk.

* * *

><p><strong>So, do you like it?<strong>


	15. It's Over EP 15

**(A/n) As the name of the episode says, this is the last episode of this season. Soon, I will thank all of you for helping me on the award ceremony and Danny will come too!**

**It won't be a part of the season.**

* * *

><p>~Episode 15~ It's Over<p>

"So, where will we put him?" James asked.

"Into the thermos. We must hurry up before he wakes up!" Danny said and with James dragged Plasmius to the lab. The boys put him on the ground and while James was watching that his father won't wake up, Danny was searching a Fenton Thermos in the messy lab, papers, weapons and some other things was on the floor, it was like a hurricane was in here. Danny was searching seven minutes until he screamed that he found it!

"Excellent! Now we can lock him up!" James said and Danny smiled and,opened the thermos.

"Have a nice life, Plasmius!"

"Bye, bye, father!" James said as Danny sucked him into thermos.

When they got out of the house, they saw that dark clouds vanished that covered the Sun, also all that darkness, misery, sadness and other negative emotions disappeared. Everyone came out of their homes, they were all happy and just got back their powers, except one, and on this planet, only two persons were sad, Danny and James.

"So, what now, Danny?"

"I'm going to search my friends and family, you can help me too, if you want"

"Yes, I want to help you. Don't worry, I'm nothing like my father, no matter that we share the same power"

Danny gived him a smile, "So, you ready?"

"Ready as I never will" James said and with that, they transformed into their ghosts forms. Around Danny, now showed a gold ring that splited and traveled to his head and feets. On this spot was now standing changed Danny Phantom, he had a white glowing eyes instead a green eyes, his hair stayed the same, but now, his jumpsuit changed color, where was black was now white and where was white is now gold and also, like before, he was glowing with a big yellow-white light. Around James showed the black ring that also splited and traveled to his head and feets and then disappeared, leaving a boy with white, spike hair, red glowing eyes and white jumpsuit with a red hood and red cape.

Then, when boys transformed, they flew far into the air and started searching together.

After few hourse of searching, they thought that there is no hope that they will find them, but, James spotted something and showed to Danny. They flew to that direction and saw Danny's friends and family. They were walking home and didn't see that somebody watched them from the sky.

"So, you ready?" James blinked.

"Ah, yes, but, what if they will reject me?"

"Don't worry, they won't!" with that, Danny gave him a smile and they went down.

They leaned in front of them.

"DANNY!" they shouted from happiness and wanted to explode.

"Nice to see you, ghost boy, my ghost boy"

"Dude, why did you left? I thought that I will never see you again!"

"So, nice to see that you are still alive"

"Look at my baby boy, what happened to your form and who is your friend?" Maddie asked and Danny replies that he will answer to all these questions later, and then, he turned his face to his father, he looked at his white glowing eyes and lowered his head to the ground. Danny approached him and put his hand on his shoulder, "It's not your fault. I forgive you, dad," he said and Jack raised his head again and looked in his white eyes, "You do?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I do, everyone deserves the second chance" Danny gave him a smile and then turned to Frostbite and Clockwork.

"Here, we think that you drop something" Frostbite said and Clockwork put the Crown of Fire on his head and gave him a ring and the sword, "You may think that you are not deserve to be a king, but you showed us wrong" Clockwork said and Danny looked at him and after a few seconds gave him a smile.

"Hey! Where is Jenn?"

"She said that she remembered something and run off, she tried to transform, but nothing"

"Ok... Why?"

"Because her source of power is Vlad and no more Plasmius, no more powers" Frostbite answered this question.

"Son, you still didn't answer us, who is your new friend?"

"Ok, James, you have the honor"

James sighed, "You see... I'm Vlad's son, but before you say anything, you all need to know that I'm NOTHING like him!" everyone watched him, except Danny, James continues, "I always wanted to meet my father. I lived with my mom in the Washington. We were happy, I asked my mom few times who is my father, but she says that it's better if I don't know and she was right. Few months after the Disateroid, some men knocked on the doors. I watched the whole conversation and then, he killed her and I watched everything, the men transformed and I saw Vlad Plasmius, I gasped and he said hello son and then he threw some black ball and I passed out. All what I remember is that I woke up in my bed, feeling different, I ran to a mirror and saw that I was looking different, I was looking like now. Few minutes later, he came in and talked about something like we will rule together. After few days, he started to train me what was a real torture and when I learned some things, I escaped and here I am, " he finished and everyone had a 'wow' look on their faces until Danny broke the silence "Ok, so, can somebody tell me in what shape is the Phantom Utopia?" he asked.

"It's have a little damage, but we can repair it in two days"

"Excellent! Plasmius destroyed a lot of lairs and homes, so, if people's and ghost want, they can all live in the city"

"Good idea, Phantom, but, if you don't know, humans are different from ghosts!" Valerie said, she still felt a bit of hatred.

"Don't worry, I take care of that" Danny said and everybody went home.

**(Few days later)**

Phantom city got a lot of residents, Walker sent some ghosts to watch over the city, peoples and ghosts still didn't came along, but they will, they just need to use a bit on each other. Sam and Danny forever moved to their castle in the middle of the Phantom Utopia, every night, they watched the city from the window because Danny loved it. Every night, he saw that every night, in the Ghost Zone, green color turned to blue and everything was shining and only Danny could see that and for some reason, he started to like to be more in his ghost what was worrying Sam, but she didn't want to tell him anything, at least not jet. James also find a nice home in the city and made a few friends with ghosts and humans.

Now, Danny was watching the city in the distance with Frostbite and something was bugging him and decided to ask Frostbite, "Frostbite, can you please tell me, how did Jazz survive?" he asked and Frostbite gave him a soft smile, "Because of you" he answered.

"Ok, how?"

"You know that you unlocked your full potential and all. But what you don't know about your new powers, you have a power to bring peoples to life with your tears, but your sister had a DNA of halfa, she just need"

"Yea, I know"

"Where did she go anyway?"

"She went to college, I hope that she will be all right"

"Don't worry, she will be and, what will be now with Plasmius? "

"I gave it to Clockwork and he will put him into the same thermos with Dan"

"Whise choose"

Danny gave Frostbite a smile, "Ok, I will now go, bye!"

"Bye, Great One!"

Danny then jumped into the air and flew to Sam, they were again, watching the city and then went to sleep.

"I love you, Sam"

"And I love you too, ghost boy"

They said and went to sleep.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>(An) Did you like the story? Do you want that I write Season 5? I already got an idea, PM me if you want to talk about it. Please review and tell me what did you like and didn't like in the story and tell me what do you want to see in the next season, just review and I will put your idea in the story.**


End file.
